Harry Potter and the Deciever's Daughter
by May Pendragon
Summary: An Idea for the 7th Harry Potter book. Harry meets a strange new friend, who says she can help him find the horcruxes. But things start to change when Harry starts to have desturbing nightmares.
1. The Fight

Chapter 1: The Fight

"Yeah, well. Maby we're just not cut out to be friends anymore!" Ron slammed the door to his bedroom in Harry's face. They had been fighting all day,all through Diagon Alley, all through breakfast, and all through their friendship. It all started that morning, Everyone got their letters from Hogwarts. "School, won't be the same without Dumbledore..." Harry said looking glum. "Gahh, Harry! That's what you said when Sirius was gone. This year'll be fine." Ron wasn't thinking as he said this, he realized quickly when he saw the glistening tears in Harry's eyes. "Mrs. Wheesly, I don't think I wan't to go to School this year. I-I'd better use it for finding Volde-,You-Know-Who." Mrs. Wheesly's tea-cup fell to the floor, Mr. Wheesly's scrambled eggs fell out of his mouth, Hermione gasped. Harry looked down at his breakfastast again. _Maby they didn't need to hear that_, he thought. That's when Ron started to dissagree. Then they were at it. Screaming at each other all day long. Now that Ron had shut the door in Harry's face, he leaned his back against the door and put his face in his hands. He felt awful. He just lost his very best friend in the world.

They all apparated, and uncomfortable silence went over them as they were walking through the train station. Mr. Wheesly pretended to talk about Quidditch, Ginny hummed quietly, Hermione was reading. They all went into the 9 3/4 station and started to load onto the Hogwarts express. Harry kissed Mrs. Wheesly on the cheek, and shook Mr. Wheesly's hand. As he loaded on he looked around, and realized that he didn't have a seat. Hermione would be sitting next to Ron. He walked around for a few minutes, still not finding an empty place. Then he saw a compartment that was almoast empty, a girl his age was reading. He opened the door. "Um... were you expecting anyone-in here-or like, coming to sit with you?" He looked imbaressed. "You can sit in here, If that's what you mean." She smiled, it was a nice smile, she had a gap in her front teeth. She was a very peculiar-looking girl, She had a haircut like a boy's only much shaggier. And it was a bright neon-blue. Her glasses were the square,plastic kind, and they were purple. She was

wearing her robes like a cape, not putting her arms through the sleeves. She had a white turtle-neck with a T-shirt over it and some comfortable jeans. She caught him looking at her hair. "It's not dyed," She said. "I can change it." Harry was reminded of Tonks. "I don't remeber you, are you new?" She smiled. "Of course not, My hair was just brown last year, and longer." Harry looked up, "Whats your name?" He said. "I guessed your's, Harry. But mine's May, May Pendragon." Harry smiled, he could tell he had made a new friend.


	2. Another Year

Chapter 2: Another Year

May smiled as she pressed her face against the window. She had out a notebook and was writing every once and again. "Deliciously pink sky..." She mumbled writing franticly in her notebook. "Silver quiver of moon...". She siged and looked out the window again. It was a long ride. It wasn't that May wasn't a nice person. Harry just didn't talk to her much. "So, were do you come from?" He said, trying to break the silence. "Oh, Both my parents where magic. I came from the Wizarding World. My Dad used to teach at Hogwarts not long ago." "Oh really?" Harry said. "What dose your Mum do?" She looked away. "She-She's gone now...She died when I was about 7." Harry felt stupid. "Sorry! I-i just..." She turned around. "That's fine." As the train slowed to a stop, Harry took down his luggage. And walked with May to the station. They talked more then. May knew alot about Hogwarts history, and kept reciting funny little bits from books she had read. When everyone had arrived in the great hall, Harry sat down at the Griffendor table. He then noticed that May came too. She was in Griffendor also.

Proffesor McGonagle sat ridgedly at the Headmaster's seat. Patiently smiling. "Students, Students," She said at last. "Alot has happened scence last year, and I hope that this year will be better. But we have a few things we need to say first. Two new teachers will be added to our staff this year. We will be welcoming back, Mr. Remus Lupin," From behind the chairs Lupin stood up, looking ragged and tired. The students cheered, and looked at each other with shocked anticipation. Harry was the most enthusiastic. "And another ghost will be added to our staff, Mr...," She paused and beamed. "ALBUS DUMBLEDORE!" From the staff table the blue-grey shape of Dumbledore shot. He flew into the air and floated toward McGonagle. Everyone cheered and Dumbledore motioned for silence. "I will not be having the place of headmaster this year, But I would like a round of applause for our first Headmistress!" Everyone (encluding the staff) cheered as Dumbledore pointed to the very red, McGonagle. Then the sorting began and dinner was eaten. Everyone felt like they were having some surreal dream, Dumbledore came back. It seemed that when they woke up the next morning everything would be gone. Harry was especially dumbfounded. He couldn't believe it.

The only bad thing about this wonderful beginning of the year, was that he couldn't share this with Ron. Hermione and him were sitting in the commen room, talking about this. "Harry, Ron thinks your giving up on him for new friends. He said that the entire train ride. When you passed the door he thought he had made you hate him." Harry looked concerned. "Im not mad at him, I thought he was the one that was angry at me!" "By the way, Harry. Who _did _you sit by on the train?" Hermione said, chewing on her quill. "May Pendragon was her name. Boy, she was an oddball. I couldn't remember her from anywhere. Do you?" Hermione laughed. "Of Course, I share a room with her. She's just like Luna. I think her hair was brown last year, and longer." Harry rolled his eyes. "Hermione, did you know anything about Lupin coming back?" Hermione frowned. "Yes, but...didn't you? Ron was telling me all abou- Oh...". Harry got up. "Im gonna go see Lupin." Harry walked up the stairs to the Defence against the Dark Arts, room and found Lupin unpacking his things. "Hello Harry, good to see you." Harry sat down in one of the desks in the front of the classroom. "Hey Proffesor, Why did you decide to come back?" Lupin smiled. "Dumbledore told me at the beginning of the year that if something ever happened to him, he would leave me to help you with your horcrux search." Said lupin opening a trunk."But...Why would Dumbledore think something would 'happen' to him?" Lupin looked serious. "Harry, I think you'd better be off to bed." Harry was confused but followed his orders. He got to his room and got ready for bed. He laid down and thought about what had happend that day and how strange they all were. But the strange happenings werten't over yet...


	3. Just a Dream

Chapter 3: Just a Dream

Harry lay tossing and turning in his bed. The imiges of inferi staring at him with their cold, dead eyes wobbling in their sockets. Groping into the darkness, their scarred and contorted faces sneered grotesquely out at him. One that looked perticularly evil stood up and began to speak. "_This child has done the unspeakable deed. He must be punished! Rip out his eyes, and make sure he is dead, _ _he will be one of us soon..." _The inferi came at him, shreiking and moaning. Harry sat up ridgedly, he was breathing hard. He wiped the sweat from his eyes and stuffed his glasses on his face. Cold fear crept up his spine as he realized who the leader of the Inferi was in his dream, Voldemort. What could this mean? Harry grimaced as the pain seeped into the scar. He couldn't sleep. He decided to go get some water. As he walked he was careful not to step on the creaky stairs. Then he stopped, someone was talking. It was very quiet, but he could just barely make it out.

"I can't make it father, I have a lot to do and Dumbledore says I can only go at night." Harry pressed his face to the wall, it was coming from the Common Room.. Then there was a deeper voice, it sounded like a man's. "Hmm. We cannot find someone to replace you this late. We'll just have to do without." The smaller voice started again. "Father, How will we get him to come without the teachers knowing?" There was a pause."We will find our ways." Harry sneaked down the stairs just in time to see a face dissapearing from the fireplace, it was too quick to see who it was. He heard quiet footsteps padding up stairs to the girl's dormitory. This didn't explain much. Harry went into the common room and sat in a comfortable chair. Thoughts began to flood into his mind. _what if one of the students was a deatheater, or maby she was talking just having a chat with her father. She did say father quite a few times. But who was it? _Thought after thought popped into his mind. But none really helped him to understand what had happened. Thoughts pored into his head until he was fast asleep.


End file.
